For users of conventional mobile phones, loss of the mobile phones might cause the malicious use of photographs, video information or financial information stored in the mobile phones and the leak of personal privacy information, which might generate a great influence on the owner of the mobile phone.
Furthermore, WIFI networks have now been widely deployed in public places such as cafes, restaurants and libraries, etc. When the mobile phones are used to browse webpage or execute network applications via the WIFI networks, there is a risk that documents stored in the mobile phones are stolen by hackers.
In case the documents stored in the mobile phones are obtained by malicious persons, the malicious persons might upload the documents to the Internet for browsing by the public to cause the leak of the personal privacy information of the owner of the mobile phone, and even worse, might racketeer the owners of the mobile phones to cause substantial economic loss to the owners.
Accordingly, what is needed is providing a data-encrypting method and a data-decrypting method for a mobile phone so as to protect security of data of the mobile phone.